definedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defined Era
The Defined era started when Freddie Shelton got a solo career. It's currently lasting from 2014-2021, which is 6 years and a few months straight. 2014/2015 *Freddie begins writing songs for his first record in September 2014. *He starts recording the album June 2015. 2016 *Freddie finishes the EP in May 2016. *In June 2016, Freddie releases The Ice Palace on YouTube for views. 2017 *By January 2017, Stars gets 990,000 views, It's No Big Deal gets 1,200,000, The Ice Palace gets 1,235,000, Swimming gets 1,200,000 and It Doesn't Matter gets 1,382,000 coming in at a total of about 5,600,000 views in total. He gets signed to a record label. *The Ice Palace is released in March 2017. *It's No Big Deal is released as a promo single on August 2, 2017. 2018 *Freddie confirms It Doesn't Matter as the first and only single from the EP in August 2018. *Freddie releases It Doesn't Matter on November 7th, 2018. 2019 *Freddie starts recording his debut album in June 2019. *Freddie announces the existance of his debut album to the public in mid October. *Freddie confirms It Doesn't Matter will be re-released as the first single from his debut album on November 1st, 2019. *Freddie re-releases It Doesn't Matter to promote his debut album on November 7th, 2019, a year after the first release. 2020 *On January 6th, Freddie officially announces the title of his debut album: Defined. *Freddie releases Spiderweb as the second single of the album on January 22, 2020. *Freddie releases the music video for Spiderweb on February 10th, 2020. It was filmed from January 20-January 31st. *Freddie performs on six different TV shows. *On March 12th, Freddie officially announces the release date of the album. *Freddie releases Defined on May 22nd, 2020. *On June 12th, Freddie reveals that he doesn't plan on touring for the next 12 months at least. *Freddie releases Celebration as the third single from Defined on June 25th. *Freddie announces on August 2nd that there will most likely only be four singles from the album. On the 7th he announced that Cosmic Dust would be the fourth and most likely final single from Defined. The next day he announced that it was because he had returned to the studio that week. *Freddie releases Cosmic Dust as the fourth single from Defined on September 7th. *On December 4th, Freddie announces he will start touring soon after his second album is released. On the 13th, Freddie reveals that his second album will be released before June 2021. 2021 *On January 10th, Freddie announces the fifth and final single from the album would be Terrorizing Me. *Freddie releases Terrorizing Me as the fifth and final single from Defined on January 28th, 2021. *The music video for Terrorizing Me is released on January 30th. It took three days to film. Albums released *The Ice Palace EP (2017) *Defined (2020) Singles *It Doesn't Matter - peaked at number 24. *It Doesn't Matter (re-release) - peaked at number 12. *Spiderweb - peaked at number 1 for six weeks straight. *Celebration - still on chart, has so far peaked at number 5. On for 51 weeks (SO FAR), the most for Freddie. *Cosmic Dust - still on chart, has so far peaked at number 2. *Terrorizing Me - final single. Still on chart, has so far peaked at number 3 (on for three weeks so far).